


I've been in love with love.

by Gay5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, dad!au, daddy 5sos, daddy!5sos, i wrote this v quickly, idek, im not even sorry, this is shameless fluff, this is short and rlly gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay5sos/pseuds/Gay5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton are sickeningly-in-love suburban dads and Luke has a run-in with some scary soccer moms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been in love with love.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my bae clint for the idea!! :3

"Mornin' love." Luke mumbled first thing in the morning, snuggling closer and wrapping his arms around his husband like a clingy child.

"Morning. What do we got today?" Ashton pecked his lips, while Luke squinted at his phone on the bed-side table.

"Uuh, Saturday, that's soccer practise at one for Ben and ballet at the same time for Amy. Take your pick."

It wasn't that they had chosen the gender-typical activities for their kids, they had actually shown genuine interest in them, no matter what people assumed.  
Luke groaned, because it was days like this that he just wanted to stay in bed all day and snuggle with the love of his life, but soon he heard the inconsiderate chatter of their children downstairs, and they both sat up.

"You can have ballet, you're so much better at getting her ready."

 

It didn't take long to get Ben into his football uniform, and Luke set him free into the backyard, watching him kick a ball around for several minutes, before going upstairs to his daughter's room.

He stood at the doorframe, watching fondly at the two before him.

"I hope you try really hard today. You're gonna be an especially good dancer for your daddy and I, I hope?" Ashton said, as he braided Amy's hair.

She was already wearing her pink leotard and her skirt, and he had pinned a few daisy hairpins into her hair.

"I always try hard papa!" she exclaimed, giggling as he dug his fingers into her ribs, making her squeal.

"That's what I like to hear, princess."

Luke always let him do this job, mostly because he suspected that Ashton liked it more than she did.

 

Bringing Ben to soccer wasn't the most enjoyable job, as Luke always had to do it alone, and there were a lot of single moms there.

(Also, sports wasn't really his forte.)

 

"Okay sport, go get 'em." he said, as his son pecked him on the cheek.

"Bye daddy, love you!" he called as he ran off to join his friends on the pitch.

Although their son was a stereotypical soccer kid, he wasn't afraid to show his affection towards his fathers, and they were trying to appreciate it while it lasted.  
Luke made his way towards one of the benches on the sideline.

"Luke! How are you? I didn't see you last week!" a blonde woman who's face had definitely been interfered with, crooned.

"Morning Jennifer. Yeah, uh, Ben had a fever last week so he couldn't come."

One or two other ladies had gathered next to the first, and they began crowing and giving their condolences.

"It is amazing that you're so dedicated, Luke." a false-tanned one said, placing a perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, my husband mark would never agree to come every week like you do!" another agreed, but he couldn't really tell which one.

"Well, someone's gotta do it." he laughed uneasily. He wasn't an outgoing person and all this attention was making him nervous.

"Just a sec." he said as he pulled his phone out and walked further away from the crowd.

"Hello?" Ashton said as he answered the call.

"Ash, it's the moms. They're getting out of control. You need to come get me." he hissed, glancing back to the small cluster of women, one or two giving him a smile and a wave.

Ashton chuckled a little on the other end, and even after all these years, his laugh still gave Luke butterflies.

"I'm sure you can handle a few soccer moms, Lukey."

"They're practically throwing themselves at me, it's freaking me out. Like, do they know I'm married? or--"

"--Okay, okay, I'm coming. Ames won't be finished for another 45 minutes anyway."

"Thank you. I love you."

"Love you too."

 

Luke had to endure a few more painful minutes of being overwhelmingly complimented by women who he wasn't attracted to, (for obvious reasons) and quite frankly, found terrifying.

Eventually, he spotted Ashton's silver jeep roll up in the parking lot, and he rushed over to meet his husband.

"Oh thank god you're here." he cried, and then cupped the older man's cheeks, pressing a long kiss to his lips.

"What was that for?"

"Are they watching?"

Ashton craned his neck to see behind Luke and the snort he let out put any pig to shame.  
Luke turned too, and sure enough, every single last woman was gawking at them, eyes wide, and jaw down to the floor. One definitely mouthed 'he's gay?' to another, and Luke felt his face flush.

"You're going to embarrass our child, Luke Irwin, you absolute disgrace." Ashton said fondly, resisting placing any kisses on his exposed neck.

"I love it when you call me that." Luke said, and his stomach was doing the same flips that it was doing on their first date.

They met in a library when they were teenagers, back when it wasn't a good time to be gay, or anything different from "normal", really. They started passing notes back and forth in between the pages of books, and eventually Ashton sent him a note asking him to come to the movies with him.

"What, your name?" Ashton said, hazel eyes dancing.

The fucker knew what he was doing, but he loved to get a reaction from Luke.

"Your name." he answered, face flushing an even darker shade of red.

Ashton was going to say something else, but at that moment he caught a glimpse of his watch.

"Oops, pickup in twenty. You'll be okay if I go?"

Luke glanced around at the women, who had how clearly lost interest in him, and were cheering on their sons and daughters in a training match.

"I think I'll be fine. Thank you. I love you."

Ashton smirked as he began walking back to the car.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too, ya giant dork."

Luke stared after him, with a soppy grin on his face, but he couldn't help it, really, because they're married and in love and have a family, and maybe the soccer moms will leave him alone now.


End file.
